Underneath the waves
by Vagrant Beauty
Summary: rating will become clear in later chapters. a hermione/harry romance. hermione has some very un-hermione and harry helps in the last way possible.


Disclaimer: Yes, I own everything. Oh wait, no I don't.  
Rating: R for well...you'll see  
Summery: A HP/HG love and Hermione is not all what she seems.   
Note: Things in italics indicated Hermione's thoughts.   
  
A bleary eyed Hermione woke up with a pounding headache in her all too familiar four-poster bed at Hogwarts Academy. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and glanced at her nightstand clock which blared 7:03 a.m. She winced at the light, which was streaming from the window. Reluctantly, Hermione climbed out of bed, got dressed, and made her way down the great hall.   
Walking though the doors she could see Ron and Harry eating breakfast at the Gryfindor table. There were two seats open, one next to Ron and one next to Harry. Casually she seized the moment and sat next to Harry.  
"Good morning, Hermione." Chirped Ron.  
"Morning." She sleepily replied.  
"Sleep well?" Asked Harry.  
Hermione nearly melted at the sound of his voice.  
"Mmm...not so well, I've got a nasty headache."  
"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." Suggested Harry.  
"So kind, considerate, and caring..."  
"Oh, it'll go away..." Hermione relied coolly. She'd been infatuated with Harry since pretty much the first day although she'd successfully hid her fondness of him. Although there was a good chance he didn't feel the same way, it didn't hinder Hermione's wandering mind and imagination...  
  
SLAM!   
  
Ron pounded his fist on the table.   
"Look who decided to wake up." Ron said with Harry giggling along with him. The pounding headache had seemed to become stronger. She was wishing she hadn't topped off her bottle of Smirnoff last night. Hermione rubbed her temples in an effort to sooth her hangover.   
"Are you sure you're all right, Hermione? You don't look so well. I'll help you to the hospital wing if you want." Said Harry, patting her on the back in an effort to comfort her. Hermione tried to suppress the bubbles of happiness that overtook her. But she realized she couldn't go, Madame Pomfrey would find out what was going on and then all her hard work would have been for nothing and she would be expelled.   
"If it gets too serious, I'll go to the hospital wing."  
"If you say so. We should be getting to class, we don't want to be late." Said Ron.  
Harry and Ron started to leave the table.  
"You coming, Hermione?" Asked Harry noticing she wasn't getting up.   
"I'll catch up, I forgot my books in the dorm. You two go ahead."  
"Okay, see you in class." Ron said as he and Harry trotted off to class. Hermione slowly staggered back to bed. Reaching for her books she realized she was in no shape to go to class. She climbed back in bed, not bothering to get back into her pajamas.   
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
Hermione was shaken awake.   
"Hermion! Wake-up!" said an unrecognizable voice.   
She slit open her eyes and saw that it was a roommate of hers.  
"It's lunchtime, Hermione! Wake-up!"  
Hermione sprung up out of bed. She hadn't intended to sleep that long, just for the class period.   
"Harry and Ron sent me up to see if you were here. They said you hadn't gone to any of your classes. They seemed pretty worried."  
"Where are they?"  
"They're in the common room."  
Soothing her now somewhat wrinkled clothes, she hurried downstairs and entered the common room. Harry lept to his feet and rushed to give Hermione a hug.   
"You didn't come to class, we were getting worried something had happened." Said Harry in a concerned tone.   
Wow, he was worried about me...maybe there is a chance...   
Harry released his hug but kept his hands her upper arms, gently rubbing them up and down. Resisting the urge to leap into his arms, she said, "Oh sorry, I must have dozed of-" a shock of light headedness caused her eyes to black over and she fell unconscious into Harry's arms.  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron and Harry.  
"Go get someone!" ordered Harry and Ron scurried out of the room. 


End file.
